Truth and Lies
by DamnThemVamps
Summary: Cammie expected a normal vacation with Bex in London after all the chaos last semester. She did NOT expect the COC to come after her, Zach to save her, and she definently did not expect the shocking truth she's about to find out. AU from GG3! z&c R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is just the weirdest idea ever that came to mind and I really wanted to share it. In the summary for "Only the good spy young" it said that one of Cammie's most trusted ally is actually a rogue double-agent. So I'm guessing that would be Zach... this is what I think would happen in GG4, of course the truth could be much far off.**

**I don't own anything.**

"Cameron Ann Morgan. That's who we're after. Her father died when she was young through a mission and she's been going to the Gallagher Academy since she was 12. Her mother. Rachel Morgan..."

I stared at the man before me. How in the world did he know so much about me?

* * *

Three days through my vacation in London with Bex, everything changed.

We were walking down the street, where we just went shopping at a Burberry store near by, when we caught a van tailing us. I would have thought that it just happened to be going the same way as me and Bex, since we were on quite a busy street after all if I didn't look through the tinted window and saw a flash of metal reflected off the store window.

I would have thought nothing of it if it was any other symbol on the metal.

If it wasn't a ring that I recognized.

From a few months ago.

In Boston.

Memories flooded back as I remembered the kidnap attempt, the woman who grabbed me when I tried to escape, the ring she was wearing as I jabbed a pin in to her shoulder and what they were.

The Circle of Cavan.

I grabbed Bex and started to run, without pausing to explain.

"Hey! Cam what-" She shouted.

But I didn't need to explain. Because just then the van behind us started picking up speed, and Bex knew.

We ran as fast as we could, through every corner, every street. Trying desperately to lose our tail.

After 10 minutes, we stopped, out of breath, at an intersection. I turned around and waited. Nothing.

"I think we lost them" I said.

But then, suddenly, the van lurched out of no where from the left and stopped in front of us. I turned around to run but three masked man were blocking our way. Same goes for the left and the right. Bex was getting ready to put up a good fight, but I knew we had no chance.

One by one the masked men came and I tried to block off their fists as much as I could. Summoning all the P&E training I had over the past few years. But not before long I felt a punch to my side and another one to my stomach. I braced myself for impact as I saw a fist coming toward my face.

But before the punch arrived, I felt something hit me in the back, and as my eyes hazed over, I began to fall.

I heard Bex scream beside me, then another voice shouting. Through my misty vision I could almost swear I saw Zach's face leaning toward me. But don't I always see his face just before I black out?

I felt someone grab me by the waist just before my world went black.

Not sure how long after, I felt my eyes flutter open.

And I knew I was hallucinating.

Because in front of me, was no longer a deserted street filled with masked men crowding in on me.

There was no fists, no shouts, no screams.

Beneath me, I felt a bed. Not a too good one at that, but it had a mattress and a frame.

Above me, I saw a roof...or something like that.

I struggled to tilt my head forward, and I saw a door...and stairs.

It was so dark. There was no light except for a fire burning to the right of me.

There was hardly any furniture around. There was a wooden drawer beside the bed, a shelf in the corner with some books, and another locked door to the far side of the room.

I was sure I was hallucinating when I heard some one come down the stairs and a voice I knew so well said, "Hey Gallagher girl, sleep well?"

And when I lifted my head, I ignored the searing pain when I saw Zach. Zach Goode. Holding a plate of food in one hand and a glass of water in another. Zach with a smile on his face. Zach who was smiling at me. Zach who came forward and put his hand on my forehead.

And I nearly blacked out again when I saw that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Z-Zach." I managed to choke out.

"Here," He handed the glass of water to me and I eagerly gulped it down.

"Where am I?" I asked.

He thought of a moment, and said, "Safe."

"A safe house?" My mind traveled back to Mr. Solomon's safe house I stayed at after the attack.

"Not a safe house exactly, but safe. You are safe here. For now." He replied.

I didn't know what he was talking about, and I had no idea where I am, why I'm here or anything. But I was so tired that I didn't have the energy to argue or fight. So I just lay back down and asked, "Bex?"

"Safe also"

I glared at him.

He smirked, "Up stairs, she's fine. You know she's strong. She nearly tore the roof down when I wouldn't let her see you. Literally."

I smiled, that's Bex alright.

"So, um," Not sure if you know this, but it's _really _hard talking to a _really _hot guy that kissed you in front of the whole school at the end of the last semester and who's now standing right in front of you moments after you had just became conscious again after being beat up by a secret agency full of evil bad guys that are out to get you in LONDON when your supposed to be spending vacation-well, HE IS SHIRTLESS. Get my point?

"So, why..don't you..have..a shirt on?" I know. _Smartest _question ever. But it was the only thing I could think of in my state. Plus, his 6-pack is like right in my view and sometimes, a girl just can't look away. No matter how highly trained she is.

He smirked again and chuckled, "It's on your head."

I felt my head and sure enough, something was wrapped around it.

Zach saw my confused expression on my face and explained, "That big dude hit your head pretty hard. I could have just let you bleed to death, but I figured since I was saving you, I might as well do the job all the way. And it wasn't my fault that the people who built this place remembered to store everything but changes of cloths" As if _that _explained it all.

"But-"

Zach cut me off, "Oh, and if my spy instincts are correct, Bex will come down the stairs in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Without skipping a beat or turning around he said "Hey Bex, I told you Cammie's fine so you can stop being crazy dragon lady on me now."

I looked up, and surely Bex was standing there, a few cuts and bruises, nothing too big. She was glaring at Zach, her face red with fury and said, "How. Did. You. Know. I. Was. Coming?"

I'm serious. The look Bex was giving Zach right now sent shivers down my spine and made me wanna hide under the covers or run for my life if only I could move them. The last time she was this angry was when Tina Walters said she gained weight during the summer. Um, baaad choice. Especially during P&E. Poor Mr. Smith, chose that time to test Bex on her new fighting skills. I think he still has nightmares about it now. Hey, at least Bex aced the test!

But Zach simply said, "Well, it has to do with the time it takes for voices to travel and the distances between your ear and our mouths and how long it takes before your brain picks up on the signal and for you to acknowledge the fact that Cammie's awake and for you to get up and walk down the stairs. Which took a bit longer then I thought it was going to be. But, all in all, no biggie."

OH. MY. GOSH. Zach did not just insult Bex. And here I thought I was the one with the head injury. Just because I didn't want to see Zach's perfect body get bruised and hopefully not permanently paralyzed. I cut in before he could do anymore damage.

"Hey Bex! Umm, so any idea what happened?"

Bex looked at me and softened. Her angry face automatically switched to a kind face, then changed to a doubtful face, and landed on the worried face as she uttered the words I was most afraid to hear.

"I don't know."

**So... how was it??**

**I think this story is going to turn out great, I have a gut feeling :)**

**But please review and tell me what you think! **

**Love,**

**GallagherGossipGirl39**


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm.... I've thought about this story for a looong time and I think that I finally have an idea of what to do with it...

* * *

Enjoy...

Cammie's POV

Living a spy's life, almost everything is on a need to know basis. But not knowing something because someone won't tell you, and not knowing something because you can't figure it out is totally different. In this case, me and Bex had no idea what's going on other than the fact that we were attacked in the middle of a small curb in London, that the attackers were from the COC, (Thanks to my wonderful identifying skills), and that Zach came out of no where and saved our butts. Which, is sort of confusing. Considering we were half a world away from where we're supposed to be. I mean, It's one thing to bump in to a fellow spy-in-training in another state, _multiple _times, but another continent? Not even fate's that powerful. So it only means one thing, he's following us. Why? That's what I'm trying to figure out.

"Zach you can't possibly expect me to believe that you just _happened _to be in London, England, at the same area, same street, and same time as me and Bex." I argued.

"Fine, don't believe me, good luck finding out the 'truth'." He put air quotes around "truth", acting truly as if that was all there was. But I knew better.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're in London."

"I have friends here, they invited me over during summer, I had nothing better to do, so I came. Plus, I knew that you were going to be here."

I blushed.

_Stop it Cammie! He's just a guy! Don't let your emotions interfere with your mission!_I told myself.

_A really HOT guy. That kissed you at the end of Sophomore year, and followed you all across the US last semester, and now he's in London. Maybe because you were here too! _My other side countered.

_Well he could still be lying! Don't you know by now to not trust anyone? Especially hot spies? Cammie get a grip of yourself!_

_But what if he really is just here to see you? Wouldn't interrogating him like he was a master criminal be a major turnoff?_

The fight in my head continued, eventually it got boring. Mostly because neither side was winning. I could decide whether to believe him, and risk to fall in to a trap and not be able to get myself out, or to not believe him, and risk losing...Zach. I didn't want either, but I didn't know what to do, so I looked at Bex. We've been friends for so long that we could practically communicate with our eyes, and the glimmer in her's right now told me, that nothing's more important than the truth. So I turned back to Zach, stared in to his eyes, and said,

"Tell me why you're really here. And I won't take lies anymore."

I hope that my voice sounded confident enough, cause I'm shaking on the inside.

Zach just sighed and removed his gaze on me to look outside the window. After a long pause of 2 minutes and 29 seconds, he spoke, so softly, that I could barely hear it.

"I can't tell you Cam," not Gallagher Girl, "but trust me when I say, that it's better if you didn't know."

"Better for who?" I narrowed my eyes.

His eyes found mine, and for a second those beautiful clear green pupils almost seemed gray as he said, "For everyone."

Something about the way he said it told me that he has made up his mind. There was nothing I could do, (except maybe use one of Bex's tactics, but I don't want to seriously damage Zach, after all, I still liked him. Even though he might not like me anymore.) so I took a hint and got up.

"You should go," I smiled as my words matched his exactly, well I said "We".

"Jinx." I said it just to break the tension, but the air was again tense when I looked down and said, "You own me a secret."

Thankfully he looked up and smiled, "I don't play by the rules."

"Well you still own me." I tried again.

He looked away, "I know." He said.

I took that as a cue for me to leave, I grabbed Bex and began to make our way to the door, when his voice stopped me again.

"Gallagher girl," I immediately turned around, but not before motioning for Bex to wait for me outside, whatever's going to happen, I wanted it to be between Zach and me.

He walked up to me, I felt his hand push away a strand of my hair, but I was too caught up in his eyes, now they looked Jade, it was mesmerizing. "Promise me you'll be careful." He said, I nodded. I was hoping so much that he would kiss me. It felt like the perfect time to. But he never did. Maybe he really didn't like me anymore.

"You be careful too," I whispered, we were so close that he could hear me clearly.

"I promise," he whispered back, and I haven't realized that I'd been holding my breath, but a huge relief went through me, and I could finally breathe again. I know it's stupid, but suddenly I felt like that things were better already, and there was no way things could go wrong anymore.

I was way wrong.

"Cammie!" Bex yelled when I finally stepped out of the door, now looking back, I could see that where I had just been, was a small one story house. But I guess that most of it lead to the basement. I turned to Bex, and smiled,

"Hey Bex, ready to go home?"

"Um, about that, I hope you're not mad or anything, but my parents called me and asked what happened, so I told them, and they were really worried, so they called you're mom, and you're mom was even more worried, and she got so worried, that she decided to send you make to Gallagher, where you'll be safe. But then I didn't want to leave you alone, and school starts in a week anyways, so I decided to go back with you, then Macey called, and I told her what happened, and then she called Liz, and we're all going back to Gallagher!" She took a deep breath, her face was red. I can't help but laugh.

"Wait, so that all happened while I was talking to Zach?" I asked, cause I was only with him for 8 minutes and 56 seconds.

"Well no, it happened over the course of the last two days, you were out for a long while Cammie." She suddenly looked sheepish.

My stomach grumbled, no wonder I'd been so worried, I haven't ate since 2 days ago when me and Bex had lunch at KFC.

"How about we get some food first?" I suggested, and by the look on her face, I see that she agreed.

Suddenly I felt happy, it's weird, I mean we just got attacked by the COC and I was unconscious for 2 days! But the thought of seeing Gallagher again made me feel safe, secure, and the thought of seeing my friends? Well, I have never felt so normal.

**Ok, so I know that I haven't updated in like two months, but i've been thinking about this plot a lot, and I was so busy with my school play rehearsals, tests, exams, etc. that I barely had time to read! **

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think, love it or hate it? **

**4ever n always,**

**Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow fan fiction readers! I have received lots of good reviews and you guys are soooo awesome and sweet! So for return I give you this chapter! Ok, so it's not THAT special of a gift, but I hope you like it!**

**I DON'T OWN THE GALLGHER GIRL SERIES.**

Normal didn't last very long. After me and Bex had lunch at a local tea & biscuit cafe, we continued toward the airport. Bex said that her mom had already packed for us and it waiting at terminal 7, where our flight will take off at precisely 4:42. Well, technically it said 4:30 on the website, but there's boarding time, checking passports, and that old lady who's always 5 minutes late, and don't forget that kid who always leaves his DS back in the waiting area. So add that together, I would say the earliest would be 4:42, of course you never know, so maybe I should add in 5 extra minutes just for good measure-

"Cammie!" Bex startled me.

"Yes Bex?"

"Are you measuring out those crazy time situations in your head again?" Shit. How did she know me so well?

"No..." It was a horrible lie, and she knew it.

"Seriously Cam, we're on vacation! Can you stop thinking like a spy for one second?"

But I am a spy...I thought but didn't dare say aloud. Truthfully, I wish I could stop being a spy for just a little while, but it's not like those COC agents are giving me a time off.

"Cam, are you okay?" I glanced at Bex, and saw worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And for the first time in a long time, I meant it. After all, I'm going back to Gallagher, my home for as long as I could remember, where I will be with all my friends and my mother. It'll be normal, I'll have fun, and most importantly, I'll be safe.

~ZC~

I was wrong. Things didn't go back normal, I didn't get to go back to Gallagher, and I absolutely wasn't safe.

When me and Bex arrived at the airport at 3:37, we quickly got our bags from , said goodbye and went to go through security. But as the line slowly got shorter in front of us, I sensed something that wasn't right. But I decided to ignore it, after all, it's probably my imagination going wild again. But just as the officer reached me, I sensed it again, the tingles on the back of my neck, the uneasy feeling going through me, and no, it's not the metal detectors I just went through. Then I felt it, eyes, on me, all around me. They were hard to see through the crowd at first, but easy to spot once you put your mind on it, the familiar faces soon popped up. The man who bought coffee in the cafe we were just in, the lady in the street corner on the phone, the young couple who were buying ice cream 10 minutes ago are now standing in line behind me, wearing jumpsuits and sneakers. 10 minutes ago, they were wearing suits.

I tried to get Bex's attention without attracting more, but she was busy flirting with the security guard. Typical Bex. I "accidentally" dropped one of my bags on Bex's foot, and she finally realized that something was indeed up. She picked up the bag, pretended to be mad at me, as we walked in to the washroom.

"What's wrong?" Bex asked the second we stepped through the door,

"We have tails." I watched Bex's expression turn from confusion, to a smile. A SMILE!

"Bex do you not get it? We are being tailed!"

"If you're talking about the dude who bought coffee with us, his name is Jason, he's a family friend. My dad probably sent him to look after us."

"Did your dad also send the lady on the phone, and the the couple?" Bex's face slowly transformed in to a panicked expression.

"That's what I thought," I huffed.

"What are we going to do?"

I stared straight ahead, I couldn't go back to Gallagher with tails, that would put the whole school in danger! I loved everyone too much to do so, suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

"Bex, can I borrow your cellphone?"

She didn't hesitate in passing me her purple blackberry. I took it and dialed my mom, trying my hardest to put on my calm voice.

"Hello, Rachel Morgan speaking. What's up Bex?" I was thinking about how my mom knew it's from her before I even spoke when I remembered that caller ID wasn't exactly a spy technology.

"Hi mom, it's actually Cammie."

"Oh hi Cam! Are you okay? Bex told me about what happened."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen mom, I was wondering if I could stay at London a little longer," I watched Bex's eyes widen as she mouthed _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _before I shushed her.

"Why?" My mom asked,

"Well, you see I don't really want to go back to Gallagher just yet. And we already fought off most of the COC, so they probably won't attack in a while. Plus they probably think that we're in the US already. And I promise to stay with Bex 24/7 and her parents will keep me safe just fine. Please mom?"

I couldn't remember the last time I begged my mom for something, but it seemed appropriate right now.

I heard my mom sigh, "Fine, but promise to be careful. And call me the second something comes up."

"I promise I will mom, thanks, and don't worry. We'll be just fine." That was the last thing I said before I heard a click.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Bex screamed so loud a little girl started crying beside her, her mom calmed and cooed her while giving us a death glare.

"Quiet down will you? Listen, you know all those tails out there? We can't lead them back to Gallagher, they'd find a way to destroy everything for sure. And we can't risk it for everyone." I saw Bex soften as she realized that I was right.

"Hey, you know you could go back if you want to. The COC's after me, not you."

She seemed appalled by this, "Ditch you in London all by yourself with an evil organization after you and leave me out of the action? You have got to be kidding me. Plus, if I went back, your mom would surely suspect something. We're best friends, no more then that," She stared in to my eyes, "We're sisters. And we stick together, no matter what."

I seriously felt like crying just then, and we probably would have shared a totally mushy moment if it wasn't for the group of men in black that stood outside the bathroom door. I didn't have time to realize what was happening before the one in the middle punched me in the stomach.

~ZC~

The fight went on, but even though we were Gallagher girls, we couldn't have beaten 17 adult agents if Jonas and Grant didn't show up out of no where and help us out, along with a couple other boys I recognized from Blackthorne. But I couldn't find Zach, where was he? I know for a fact that he's in London, why wasn't he with his classmates? My thoughts about Zach were cut off by a foot that kicked me hard to the side, and a pair of strong arms that caught me before I fell, and dragged me in to a corner.

The man wore a mask. But I knew it was Zach. I just knew. Sure enough, it was his green eyes that I saw when he took off his mask. But instead of the sparkle that usually took place in the emerald pool, there was a hardness I only saw once before in a tiny train compartment in Philadelphia. He was angry at me, no he was furious. Because last time, I was in serious danger of being caught. This time, I am. And as for danger? I think the bruise forming on my face explains for itself.

"I thought you were leaving. Your plane already left." I thought about telling him the plan, and trusting him. But I didn't know if I could.

"It did? Oh shoot! Now we'll have to wait for the next one."

But Zach wasn't easily fooled, he grabbed my shoulders, forced me to look in his stone cold eyes, and repeated himself, "Why didn't you go?"

Now look who's asking questions, "I can't tell you Zach." I was mocking him, and he wasn't happy about it.

"Ok, I won't ask you why you're not leaving, I won't even bother to ask you why you're staying, but I'm telling you, as a warning and as a plea, to go back to Gallagher, where you'll be safe. You promised me." His voice softened at the last bit, and I really wanted to tell him, but his eyes darted toward the fight for a second and realization flashed across his mind, "If it's because of the circle, I promise. Trust me. I will take care of it and they won't follow you, and you'll be safe. The Gallagher Academy would be safe too."

"You seem to make a lot of promises Zach, and you seem to ask for my trust a lot too, but you've never given me a good reason to why I should trust you."

He sighed in defeat, " I know I can't make you trust me, and I know I haven't really done anything to prove myself trust-worthy, but I do care about you. And I want more then anything for you to be safe."

Those words affected me in a way no words ever did, did he just say he liked me back? Or didn't he? I can't believe that I'm seriously wondering how Zach felt about me when the safety of my life was at risk.

"I believe you. And I want you to be safe too, but I can't go back to Gallagher, not yet. I, I have to do something."

"What?"

"I have to find out why the COC is after me, and I have to stop them."

I began to walk away, but his voice, or rather what he said, stopped me.

"I'm coming with you."

I heard the words, but I didn't understand.

"What?"

"I said, I'm coming with you. Look, the COC is serious. It's dangerous, and I'm not letting you infiltrate it by yourself."

"I'll have Bex with me."

"And Bex could totally defeat an evil organization."

"And you can?"

"Not by myself, but with Jonas, Grant, and a couple others, we might actually have a chance."

"And I'll try to call up Macey and Liz." Suddenly the idea doesn't seem so farfetched anymore, hope was slowly rising.

Zach smiled for the first time, "Deal. Let's go kick some major COC ass."

"One more question," Zach gave me one of those half nods that I took as "go ahead," "Why are you doing this? Putting yourself in danger, to help me."

"I need to keep you safe, since you won't give up, I might as well come along." His face became serious again as he said, "There is no way I'm losing another person I love."

~ZC~

**Yes. He did just say that. And yes. He did mean it. I can just imagine your happy face...ahh the joy of being a writer. LOL.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, it's very dark. And have any of you ever listened to the song "Stuck in the moment" by Justin Bieber? I'm not a big bieber fan but I do have to say that the song might as well have been written for Zach and Cammie! Everything fits! Should I write a song-fic on it? Thoughts?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie's POV

Macey and Liz were beyond excited about the idea of coming with me. Though I'm sure most of Macey's excitement came from being away from his campaigning parents and shopping in London. Liz was just glad that she could be a spy again, summers away from her alter ego life really put her down.

Ever since we defeated the COC members in the airport, Zach never left my side. I know I should be glad to have him around, but it only meant that I still wasn't safe. That even though we whooped a bunch of COC asses, there were plenty more to come. Which is probably why we decided to go to them instead.

Bex still hasn't warmed up to Zach, she often volunteered to ditch him, but I assured her that he's trust-worthy and we need his help. Even though I wasn't completely sure of either points.

And me? Well I'm still recovering from what Zach said to me. He loved me? Even the thought of it made me dizzy. Or was it just more of a friendship love? Did he even mean it? Maybe it just slipped, or maybe he wasn't even talking about me, maybe he's talking about Bex! Or Liz, or even Macey! There looks were compatible, I never figured out what he saw in me, I mean, why in the world would he like me? I'm as plain as grass, and he was anything but. But then, what if he did mean that? What should I do? Should I tell him I loved him back? I obviously did, but if he didn't mean it-

"Cammie! Are you alive in there?" Macey's voice startled me.

Oh yeah, we were waiting at the airport for Macey and Liz, maybe that's why I was feeling uneasy, after all, my last airport encounter haven't been exactly smooth.

"Cammie!" Liz ran toward me, hauling a pink duffel bag and a-

"Oopsy Daisy!"

Pink suitcase. Which she just tripped on.

I ran to her laughing, somethings never change.

"Hello? Do I not get a greeting?" I almost forgot about Macey, man I was so out of it.

"Of course not," I turned to give her a hug.

"You'd better, you know I had to cancel a facial to come here? A 300 dollar facial!" But I knew she was way glad to be here.

"Where's Bex?" Liz's southern accent grew stronger, like it always did over the summer.

"Oh, Bex and Grant went scaling the city, I think they almost got a lead."

"Grant?" They both shouted at the same time.

"Does that mean Jonas is here too!" Liz, of course, was jumping at that, she was so smitten.

"Oh, and let me guess, Zach's just hiding somewhere around here, smirking his head off."

"Congrats Mace," Zach stepped out of no where, "Maybe now you could finally pass 7th Grade."

"Watch it." Macey gave him the evil stare, but he just laughed.

"Gosh Macey, do you really think you could beat me in a fight?"

"Gosh Zach, do you really think I would hesitate in taking out my handy dandy nail clippers?"

That shut him up. Cause we all know, that 1. she wouldn't hesitate. And 2. even if they were actually store bought nail clippers, we Gallagher girls have a deadly way with grooming products.

3 3 3

On the way home, Liz bombed me with questions (That was just sarcastic cause Mr. Fib's question bomb is only in a prototype phase) while Zach and Macey bickered endlessly.

"I'm telling you, boys could totally cream girls in dodgeball."

"You're not getting the point! The key to dodgeball is to dodge, not to throw!"

"Which proves my point on the fact that girls only hide while we boys do the real work."

"Zach, you know you're talking about my gender here," I teased him, but really, I wondered what he would say.

"Just because you're prettier then most girls doesn't mean you get any special treatments Cam," He said with a half smirk

"That's just about the worst pick up line I have ever heard in my entire life. And trust me, I've heard a lot." Macey said.

"It worked pretty well on me," I muttered under my breath, hoping they wouldn't hear.

"I thought it was sweet too," Liz winked at me.

"So did I," I looked up to see Zach smiling down on me, I immediately turn in to a dark shade of crimson.

"God Cam, Soap Opera much?" But even Macey McHenry, daughter of the US governor and cosmetic millionaire, pursued by millions of man (and woman) worldwide, was a bit sheepish now.

Zach and girls. How did I ever get so lucky?

3 3 3

So it turns out, Bex and Grant did more smooching then scaling on their little hunt. But they made up for it when they pulled out the exact coordinate, map of the area, interior map, exterior map, and a list of shipping supplies of the local COC headquarter.

"Shipping supplies?" I asked.

"We were bored." Bex said, without skipping a beat.

"Actually Bex couldn't see clearly through the blindfold and she accidentally took the wrong sheet from the file closet, then we forgot to check cause we were so busy doing-OW! Bex what the hell?"

"There were blindfolds? Are you that tacky?" It is just so like Macey to worry about the least important detail.

"Wait," Liz's brain turned, "You took the wrong sheet?"

"Just one," Bex looked down.

"Which one?" Just Zach's voice sent shivers down my back, I cursed myself for being so hormone driven.

"Oh, not that important, just the code for the locks and the key imprints."

"That's NOT important?"

"Like you could do any better Zach," So NOW Macey decides to worry about the problem at hand.

"I thought you guys were in the COC headquarters?" Jonas spoke.

"Oh no, we only got through the little office, where we stole the info to the big office."

"So we'll have to go back," I said, "And no Bex, you and Grant won't be taking another trip to the little office closet."

"Actually, it's gonna be the big office closet." Bex's face got even redder.

"See, we actually accidentally set of an alarm,"

"Grant set it off, not me."

"Well if you weren't doing that thing with your hands-"

"TMI!" Liz screamed.

We all laughed, but then it got serious again.

"So where do we go?" Again his voice sent chills down my back.

" Well, we could always just infiltrate the real deal, but I'm warning you, the securities are really high risk and it's not something we could do without being detected," Jonas thought for a while, "Me and Liz could probably put off the alarm for about 20 minutes while you guys go in and get the info you need, but if you get out after that...well...how about you just get out before that?"

I guess it was decided that me and Zach would go, even though no one actually did the deciding part.

"So me and Zach would go?" All heads turned towards me, as if saying _Duh. _"Okay, just checking."

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, I'll keep you safe." Zach was smirking, but I knew he meant it.

So that's how me and Zach ended up in front of the Starbucks that supposedly had a secret passageway that led to a hallway that had an opening that led to another shopping mall that had a secret passageway that led to the secret office of the COC. Don't worry, I bought my iPod.

We prepared for everything, had it all under control, when the gang dropped us off in the driveway, no one had the slightest doubt we wouldn't succeed. After all, I was Cammie the Chameleon, and Zach was...well... a hotter version of boy wonder.

Before they drove away, Liz tossed me a makeup kit, curious, I opened it up to find a first aid kit. I wanted to know what it was for, but they'd already left. And the little mirror wrote, _Just in Case. _

I smiled and tucked it in my pocket. I never thought I would need to use it, for me and Zach were even in contact of dangerous firearms, I know because Liz checked, but I took it anyway.

We would see anything coming, we told ourselves, anything but-

"Fire!" Zach's panicked voice startled me just as his body crashed in to mine, I would have thought that the impact would hurt but he protected my head with his hand. I looked up to see what he was talking about just in time to witness a burning ball of flame crash in to Zach's body. Right where I stood moments ago.


	5. Chapter 5

After making sure for the 17th time that Zach was okay, I let out a breath that I've been holding on to for quite a long time.

As I sat down to recollect myself, I couldn't help but shiver again as the memory of Zach being struck by the bullet flashed through my mind.

It looked like fire.

When he screamed and pushed me out of the way, I swore I saw a ball of flames hit him in the stomach, but it turns out, it was just a bullet.

There was a fire though. The person that shot the gun must have set the alley on fire, I could distinctly remember the burn in my eyes and the smoke around me, but all that didn't matter at the time. Not when I wasn't even sure if Zach was alive.

After half carrying, half dragging him to a near-by shed, I sat him down to examine the damage. He was wearing a bullet proof vest, and I sighed in relief knowing that the damage won't be fatal. But part of me was unnerved by the fact that he didn't even mention anything about him wearing it in the first place. I shook the thought out of my mind quickly, I had to focus on Zach.

Besides minor scrapes and burns, he was fine. I used Liz's first aids kit to patch him up, then shifted him in to a more comfortable position. He was still knocked cold, unconcsious, so I waited. I wanted to talk to the rest of the gang, but my comms unit fell out when I crashed to the ground, so I took Zach's instead.

"Duchess? Bookworm? Anyone?" I called, but no one answered. I was beginning to get worried when suddenly someone replied,

"Cammie? Cammie are you okay? Oh please tell me you're okay!" A very southern high pitched voice that can only be Liz's replied.

"I'm fine, but Zach's out cold. We were attacked, he was shot, but he wore a vest, so he should be fine in a while."

"Cammie do you need us to come get you?" Grant said as soon as he heard that Zach was hurt.

"NO! No, they might still be out there and I can't afford you to get hurt. I don't even know if the fire's put out yet. We might be stuck here for a while." As soon as I said that I heard a thunder outside.

The good news is, we won't have to worry about the fire any longer. The bad news is, me and Zach will be stuck in here until the rain stops. On second thought though, being stuck in a shed alone with Zach might not be such a bad thing...

"Snap out of it!" I told myself. Not realizing that I worded my thoughts out loud. I sighed and said goodbye to Grant and the others, assuring them that I will alert them if anything happens.

"Gallagher girl? Cammie are you okay?"

At the sound of his voice I jumped up and hovered over him.

"Zach, oh thank god, Zach you're awake." I rambled, breaking in to a smile.

"It's raining." Of course that was the first thing he noticed, I was glad that his spy senses still worked though.

"Ya it is, probably a good thing though, since it put out the fire." I smiled again, I was so worried. The thought that he was hurt, or even dead...I swallowed a sob as tears welled my eyes.

"Gallagher girl..." his voice was soothing, gentle. And he was so gorgeous right now that I had to stop and think if this was all a dream.

He sat up slowly and cradled me in his lap, I felt so stupid and helpless. After all, he was the one that was shot, and I'm sobbing in to his shoulder, seeking comfort.

"It's okay to cry," He said, as if reading my mind, "I would be a basket case if I thought you were dead."

"I thought I lost you." I barely managed to say the words through sobs, I tried to keep myself together, but some how that night, after all we've been through, for the first time I felt truly close to Zach. Closer then we were on that train in Philidelphia, pressed against each other; closer then when he dipped me in the middle of the school foyer and kissed me on the lips; even closer then when he told me to be careful after I woke up from that attack in London.

I stared up at him and gazed in to his eyes and not for the first time, wondered if he really loved me. And if I loved him back. But most of all, I wondered if I trusted him. And as he held me there, looking as if he would take another bullet for me in any day of the week, I realized that I did. I trusted him, I loved him and...I _wanted _him.

No, I _needed _him.

It was a thought that has never crossed my mind before. I've thought about love a lot, especially since after I met Zach, but this...this was different. It wasn't just love anymore, it was lust.

It was hunger.

It was as if he could read my mind. Because we both froze, and I could hear nothing, feel nothing, and see nothing but him and his eyes locked with mine. We were like that for a fraction of a second. Still and silent. Then all hell broke loose as we finally lost control.

Our lips crashed together as Zach pushed me against the wall, causing the entire shack to shake.I grabbed his hair and tried to pull him even closer to me, as if that was possible. The kiss wasn't sweet or gentle, but it contained more love than I could handle. It was passionate and desperate, and full of adrenaline. Our lips moved perfectly in sync and the feeling of his breath was intoxicating. As he left my lips and started kissing my jaw and down my neck, I finally couldn't hold myself together anymore and I felt a soft moan escape me.

Zach froze. It took me a whole second to realize that he was no longer kissing me, and another to let the thought of what just happened sink in.

"Oh my god," I gasped between pants, trying to catch my breath.

I waited for Zach to say something flirty or tell a joke, but it never came. I looked up and saw that he was trembling and staring in to space.

"Zach, Zach are you okay?" I took his arm and hugged him, but he pushed me away.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"Sorry? Zach why are you sorry?" I was baffled. That was pretty much the most amazing that has ever happened to me!

He seemed to be thinking something over, because he stared at me for a second, then broke in to a smile.

"Nothing, I was just stunned. Didn't know you were such a great kisser." He smirked his infamous smirk and my heart melted. But I still couldn't help feeling like something was wrong.

"Come on," He said and grabbed my hand, "Let's get out of here."

It stopped raining, and I was glad that the fire was put out before too much damage. I was walking toward the direction of the streets when Zach stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Um..home? Bex's house? The gang?"

"But we didn't complete the mission yet," He said and I had a sinking feeling in my chest.

"Zach...you're hurt. And do you really think it's safe to do go in the base after what just happened? They obviously know we're here."

"That wasn't the COC, Gallagher girl." He used my nickname, and I couldn't help but shiver.

"How do you know?"

"The circle wouldn't be that obvious, they would lure us in first, than strike. Plus, they w ouldn't burn off their evidence. The wouldn't care enough to."

"So, if it wasn't the circle who attacked us, then who were they?" The idea of another group of people after me was terrifying as it was, but the idea that it wanted Zach too? Fear settled in my stomach and I felt nauseous. Zach must have felt this, because he immediately softened his voice and tilted his head so it was inches apart from mine.

"Hey, Gallagher girl, look at me." As if I could look anywhere else with him that close.

"Gallagher girl, I love you. And I would never let anyone hurt you. No matter what comes, or what we're facing, I'll always me here for you. I'll protect you till my I stop breathing and then I'll become a ghost and haunt whoever that tries to come near you," He paused for a second, "But I need you to trust me. Can you do that, Cammie? Can you trust me?" By then I was a mess of emotions. I could feel tears down my cheeks and yet I was smiling like a fool. And I knew that I loved him too. Maybe that's one I did something really foolish then, something that every spy should know not to do, and yet I somehow knew that it was right.

"I trust you Zach, with my life." I said with as much honesty and feeling as I could. And he kissed me again, softer than last time but with just as much passion. When we broke apart I could feel his heart pounding, it was steady, solid, and I hung on to it like a lifeboat, as if that was the only thing keeping me upright.

"So," He finally said after 3 seconds, "Wanna go kick some COC ass?"

**Did you like that? Ha I bet you did! But even if you didn't, I still deserve a review right? Okay, maybe no, since I haven't updated in forever...but I will update soon! I promise! You can trust me :) **


End file.
